Suzuki Mighty Boy
The Mighty Boy was the only "bonnet type" pick up (or coupé utility) ever sold in the 550 cc era of the Kei class. It was classified as a commercial vehicle in Japan (and in Australia) so as to benefit from lower taxes for such vehicles, but its utilitarian values were certainly restricted. While the Mighty Boy couldn't be termed a runaway success and was never replaced in the Suzuki lineup, the car still has a dedicated following in Japan. History The rear-engined Suzuki Cervo SS40, a small sports coupé (or "Personal Car"), had been replaced by a new, front-wheel drive version based on the recently updated Alto/Fronte in June of 1982. Suzuki then surprised everybody by developing a small Coupé Utility version based on the sporty Cervo. Based on the principles and regulations of the Japanese keijidōsha class of vehicles, the Mighty Boy was released in February 1983. While retaining the look of the Cervo with its wide B-pillars, the Mighty Boy had its own rear design. A small flat bed of no more than 600 mm length was only of limited utility, but the low slung driving position was both more comfortable and completely unlike any of the cab forward pickups in the Japanese micro truck market. The (comparatively) spacious cabin also offered sliding and reclining seats, and a reasonably large luggage area behind the seats. The Mighty Boy is equipped with a 543 cc, SOHC three-cylinder transversely mounted engine (F5A). However, unlike its cousin the Cervo, no turbo was available for the Mighty Boy. Driving the front wheels through a 4-speed manual or optional 2-speed automatic gearbox, the single-carb F5A motor delivered 28 PS (21 kW) JIS at 6,000 rpm (22.7 kW/30.9 PS and 43.1 Nm at 3,500 rpm was claimed in Australia) of power at the flywheel. Model designation for the Suzuki MightyBoy is "SS40T". First generation Mighty Boys were fitted with 10" wheels, and sported a horizontally finned grille, identical to the Cervo. While the Cervo used rectangular headlights, the Mighty Boy, as befitting the cheapest automobile available in Japan, cheaper round sealed-beam units. A feature unique to the Mighty Boy was the seats, which although still similar to those featured in the Cervo CS/G, featured a customised embossed "Mighty Boy" logo. The second generation Mighty Boys received minor cosmetic upgrades, including a restyled front grille and mirrors. In addition, the range was extended to two variants: * PS-A - This 'base' model carried over the 10" wheels from the first generation Mighty Boy and was available with a four-speed manual transmission only. * PS-L and PS-QL - This model was equipped with bucket seats, larger 12" wheels, chrome roof/tie-down rails, and a tachometer. In contrast to the base model, a choice of a two-speed automatic or a five-speed manual gearbox was offered, and rectangular headlights were fitted. By January of 1988, a new Cervo had been presented and the SS40C was discontinued, bringing with it the end of the Mighty Boy. Export Markets The only regular export markets for the Suzuki Mighty Boy were Australia and Cyprus between 1985 and 1988. Imported through Suzuki/Ateco, Australia received a hybrid of the Japanese PS-A and PS/QL second generation Mighty Boy that included chrome roof rails, bucket seats and 12" wheels. However, it did not include such items as a tachometer or the five-speed manual gearbox. The manual version sold for AU$5,795 when introduced to Australia, the cheapest automobile available there at the time. About 2,800 were imported, but only 300-400 now exist. Specifications Model designation: SS40T Engine model: F5A Bore x Stroke (mm): 62x60 Capacity: 543 cc Power output: 28 PS (21 kW) JIS at 6,000 rpm Compression ratio: 8.5:1 Category:Suzuki Category:Microcar Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Post-war Category:Kei Cars